This invention in general relates to a differential wherein a direct drive connection of a driven shaft to a drive input is achieved gradually.
Gear differentials serve to divide a single drive input between driven shafts. Typically they are utilized in vehicles to drive two driven shafts from a single drive input. In some circumstances it is desirable for a driven shaft to rotate at a different speed than the drive input, or the other shaft. Gear differentials allow this differential speed. In other circumstances, however, it is desirable for the driven shafts to be driven at the same speed as the drive input.
Differentials are known wherein the shaft has a coupler which is selectively moved to directly connect the driven shaft with a member driven by the drive input such that the driven shaft is driven at the same speed as the drive input. With such prior art differentials, the direct connection of the driven shaft to the drive input occurs when the two may be rotating at different speeds relative to each other. Such a connection can be jarring, which is undesirable. It would be desirable to provide a smoother direct connection between the driven shaft and the drive input.